A Perfect Storm
by FromScratch413
Summary: April is engaged to Alex Karev. But then a perfect storm hits.
1. Another Perfect Storm

**The Prompt: "****April dating Karev, and Jackson being totally jealous about that..." Sooo...this is kind of AK2 heavy. I don't love AK2 so I don't know if I'm good at them. But I do like this story.**

* * *

"Apes, what were you thinking? Seriously? You could have died. We just…I just asked you to marry me. Was having that ring on your finger so torturous you had to run into a bus on the verge of exploding? Oh God…It happened. It finally happened. I finally turned you crazy. I knew it was just…"

I watch from outside the curtain as she takes his face in her hands and looks into his eyes. "Alex Karev, listen to me. You did not turn me crazy. This ring did not turn me crazy…I'm a trauma surgeon. It's dangerous. Someone had to save that girl."

"Avery and Hunt were gonna go in again. They were going in again…"

"I saw. Her shoe. First." April can be very direct when she needs to be. Especially when someone is questioning her professional decisions. I love that about her. I love everything about her. Yet here I stand, the idiot on the other side of the curtain, watching as she comforts the man she loves after _her_ near death experience. Watching her love another man. All because I was too much of an asshole to commit when she asked me to, after our pregnancy scare.

I'd basically prepped her for another relationship and just….let her go. What a dumbass. After we stopped…hooking up, she got closer to Karev. She started telling _him _about her cases, bringing _him_ whatever she'd made for lunch that day, crying on _his _shoulder. I let it happen because….Well, wait. Let me back up. I didn't so much let it happen as figure out it was happening too late. Because after the scare, I backed off. That's what she wanted and…I was in no position to protest. She took Karev to Bailey's wedding. I took Stephanie. And the rest is, history…that I'd like to erase. Because standing here, watching her comfort another man, talk about wearing another man's ring, is killing me. It's literally eating me up inside.

"April, you can't be running into buses or, or sticking your hand into human bomb cavities or, or telling crazy gunmen to shoot you. We're getting married. I need you."

She kisses him. A long, slow, passionate kiss. A kind I've only dreamed of sharing with her since I let her go. A kind we never had the chance to share. Watching it becomes physically painful. I wince and look away. It's too much.

"Babe, Meredith Grey is the one who's done half the things you just listed. I begged Gary Clark _not _to shoot me, remember? I told you that story. I was the one person who didn't step up that day. I used to feel bad about it, like I should have stayed, done something to help Derek. But then we started dating and…In that moment, staring at that gun, I fought so hard because I'd never been in love. Now I know I fought because I had to get to know you, your heart. I'm glad I did. I promise you I will try as hard as I can not to put myself in danger for no good reason, but…we're doctors Alex. It's what we do."

I still couldn't bring myself to peek behind the curtain again. Just hearing the words was bad enough. No need to see her face, her hazel eyes, soft red hair, the big smile she was probably giving him that probably lit up her whole face. I was pretty sure watching that would actually kill me.

"I know, it's just…Apes. You have a great thing going with God and trust me, I love you for that. But God and I…well, honestly, He hates me and…"

"Don't say that…He loves you. Look what you've lived through, Alex Karev."

"Ow, babe you've got a strong arm for someone who just barely escaped an explosion. Anyway, April. Seriously. I've lived through a lot but I've lost so many people I thought I loved…I won't….I won't live through losing you, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Dr. Karev. You're not going to. We're getting married. And on our wedding night you're going to…" Her voice trailed off. I'm pretty sure she's whispering dirty things in his ear and that my face is literally turning green with envy. "…And we're going to start a family, that night. And we're going to be the best parents. Just us. No one else. Just like I promised." I feel the bile rise in my throat, and my lunch move around in my stomach. I'm reaching my breaking point, fast.

"No one else," he affirms. I work up the nerve to look around the curtain again, see him brush her hair out of her face, place his lips on her forehead. She closes her eyes, succumbs to his comfort. I swallow hard.

"Anyway, get back to work, you have tiny humans to save, mister. I'll be here all night." They kiss quickly and I back up a few feet, busy myself with patient files on my tablet. But not before I hear them exchange "I love you"s. Those sting.

"Hey man, going to check on my girl?" Karev asks me, zooming out of April's partition.

"Yeah, I uhhhh…" It was all I could manage.

"Well, stitch her up real nice OK? We've got a wedding in a few months." He pats me on the shoulder and rounds the corner without waiting for an answer. For a moment, I think there might actually be a God, because I don't know what I would've said.

I open the curtain of April's partition wide, and make a show of closing it before I speak to her. Breathe, I remind myself. "Hi." Suddenly my throat is itchy and I'm having a cough attack.

"Jackson are you…are you alright?"

I clear my throat. "Fine. Fine. I'm fine. Never been better. Let's take a look at that cut shall we?"

"Yes, please!" She's cheerful. She just had a near death experience and she's cheerful. Probably because she doesn't realize just how near death she could have been. Still, it makes me angry.

"You almost died today, you know that?"

"Oh stop, you sound like Alex. It's my job. I was doing my job."

I begin to disinfect the cut on her face. It's deeper than either of us realize. She grits her teeth in pain, squeezes my free hand. I pull away quickly.

"Sorry, I…wasn't expecting it to hurt that much."

"No. It's OK. This is deep, it's gonna hurt. Squeeze my knee if you want to. I kind of need my hands unless you want to look like the bride of Frankenstein on your wedding day." I hold my breath, surprised at what just came out of my mouth. "Sorry I didn't mean…you're beautiful I…" I physically purse my lips together, shut myself up, and begin stitching.

She doesn't register my words or ignores them. I can't tell, I can't read her anymore. She squeezes my knee. "It's OK, I'm pretty sure you could make me look like Frankenstein himself and I'd still be getting married. He loves me."

I LOVE YOU, TOO. I want to scream. CHOSE ME. MAKE BABIES WITH ME. But I can't. He believes in God, no matter what kind of fucked up relationship they have. He wants to start a family yesterday, and I'm a long way off from that, thanks to my own screwed up father. He protects her. Respects her. He changed for her, I couldn't. I don't deserve her, and that makes me sick. Yet, a part of me doesn't know if I could live with myself having never tried to fight, given all the chances I've had.

I finish stitching her up in silence, not sure how to respond to the last thing she's said, not trusting myself. I feel every squeeze of my knee though. When I'm done, I back up on the swivel stool, check my work. Then I stand up and go to her bed, her eyes follow my every step. "You scared me, too, April. I love you, too." And I lean in and kiss her. A long, slow, passionate kiss. She kisses me back, but is the one to pull away.

We don't say anything. We're not friends anymore, we don't know what to say. It's all I can handle, for today. I walk out, backwards, my eyes never leaving her face. She's only blinking. She's stunned by what I just did, what she just did. I'm pretty sure I hear her whisper my name as I straighten the curtain, but I don't turn back.


	2. Something Borrowed

**A Part 2 was requested, so I did it as a part of 100 Days of One Shots, Day 17**

* * *

I fasten my mother's lace veil to my head. Every Kepner woman had worn it on her wedding day, it was good luck. Tonight, before I left my reception to go make love to my husband, I'd hand it off to Alice, it was a family tradition. Something old.

I open the jewelry box on my vanity and my breath catches as I take out the pearl bracelet he bought me. "To my beautiful bride on our wedding day," a note in the box read. "I can't wait until you are Mrs. Karev. All my heart, Alex." "All my heart." It's what we said, alone, when "I love you" didn't feel like enough. "All my heart, Alex," I'd say, when I could feel he wanted to go father than I was ready to. He'd sigh and say it back, wrapping his arms around me, placing three kisses on the back of my neck. Something new.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the lace handkerchief in front of me. Jackson's mother had used this on her wedding day. It wasn't from him, he insisted. Catherine loved me and wanted me to use it on my day. Sometimes, we fought about Jackson, everything about him. Because I'd "fucked" him, but was making Alex wait. Because I was speaking to him again. Because there was "glitter in my eyes" when I looked at him. Alex didn't want him here today, but he promised he'd sneak in the back of the church. We'd never spoken of the kiss again, but began talking about everything else after it happened. It made me realize that I couldn't be angry with him anymore, I missed my best friend. I wrap the handkerchief around my bouquet. Something borrowed.

I was surprised to find my bouquet on my vanity this morning, but I was pretty sure whom it was from. I'd only told one person I needed something to fit the last piece of the saying. How ironic. This color rose meant mysterious, unattainable, but extraordinary. It also served as a warning for the receiver to be cautious. I shake the thought out of my head, it makes me sad. Something blue.

I stand in front of the bridal suite mirror in my dress, with my mother's veil on top of my head, my love's gift securely around my wrist, my mentor's handkerchief tied around the roses from my best friend. I take a second to admire my hair and make-up. Arizona had done a wonderful job. Two curly tendrils framed my face, which was just made up enough. My veil was attached to an elegant bun. This woman looks beautiful; I wish she felt like me.

I take a moment to smell the fresh flowers in the bouquet Jackson gave me. Suddenly, my mind clears. I am ready.

I open the door to the attached room and peek in at my bridesmaids before I step through the doorway. "I'm ready," I smile. I had asked for a few minutes alone to put the finishing touches together myself, no cameras, no Kepners buzzing around.

"Are you sure, sis?" Kimmie asks, for about the fifth time that day.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I demand, frustrated. "Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't have said yes when he asked if I wasn't sure."

Cristina shrugs, munching on complementary peanuts they leave in the suite. "This is Alex Karev, you're marrying, you know that, right?" she asks, hand on my shoulder.

I laugh, smile wide. "Of course I know that. Let's go!" I say, but I feel the nausea return to my stomach, breathe in the scent of the flowers again. The feelings subside, but don't disappear this time.

"Where did those come from?" Meredith asks, as she steps out the door in front of me.

"Jackson, I think." I say, beginning the long walk down the hallway to the church doors.

Meredith was watching my eyes. "April, are you sure you're sure? Because it's not too late, we can…" She looks concerned.

"Mer, just walk please." I'm frustrated with all the questions today. Yesterday, I think. Why couldn't they ask me this yesterday? The thought troubles me, I physically shake it out of my head as if I'm trying to get water out of my ear.

I meet my dad at the doorway as Meredith slips through into the church. We have a minute before we have to go through. "You're gorgeous," daddy says. "Are you ready?"

I squeeze his hand as the music starts. "Yes, I am," I say, and we push through the doors.

At the back of the church, my eyes dart around. I spot Jackson standing in the back, in a tie, alone. I see him wink at me. I am calm. Quickly, I focus my eyes forward. On my husband-to-be's big, goofy grin. For a split second, I think he gazes off to the left, but then his eyes are on me again. He smiles wider at me, puts his hand over his heart. This is right.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments," the preacher starts, after my father had given me away at the alter. "…the joining of two hearts. Today, we will witness Alexander Michael Karev and April Nicole Kepner become husband and wife. If there is anyone present who has cause why this couple should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace." Alex squeezes my hand, but suddenly, the world stops.

Jo Wilson stands up from her spot in the front left side pew. Nervous, she tucks her hair behind her ears. Her eyes dart everywhere. I feel the sick return to my stomach. She sits, but I see Alex sigh in relief. He squeezes my hands, hard, looks into my eyes. He doesn't think I've noticed.

Alex nods for the preacher to continue. The man chuckles awkwardly, but proceeds. "Today, we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives…."

"He's cheating on you, April…he has been for months." I turn and see Jo standing up again, staring straight at me. "I'm sorry, had to…" The sick feeling I've been fighting returns to my stomach. I know it's here to stay. I drop his hands immediately and just run toward the bridal suite, not looking back.

* * *

The bastard doesn't even run after her. He goes immediately to Jo and starts screaming at her, as the rest of the church fills with turmoil. I watch Arizona and Meredith follow April, so I don't go right away. I watch for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I know I'm in love with her, and I have to tell her today. But I want it to be right. As right as it can be, given the circumstances.

I watch a crowd gather at the bridal suite door. She seems to have locked herself in, ignoring everyone. But I have a feeling.

I finally run down the hall and push through the crowd at the door. "She's not letting anyone…" Arizona starts, as I knock. I nod at her, dismissively.

"April, it's Jackson, let me in please." Two eyes blink at me from a crack in the door. "Just you, no one else."

"Just me," I promise her. No one else moves. "You heard the woman, I've got this. Go!" Libby Kepner snickers at me, but I don't care. I will not open the door until they all leave. Slowly, everyone disperses. I open the door.

She immediately collapses into my arms, hysterical. I try to wipe her tears with my fingers but they are coming too fast. I untie my mother's handkerchief from the blue roses I placed on the bridal vanity this morning. My mother will forgive the mascara stains. "He doesn't deserve you, sweetheart, he never has."

"It's…not…." The only word that comes to my mind to describe what she is doing is blubbering. She's a beautiful blubbering mess. "….That…It's…I almost married him." It's almost as if that statement scares her, there's fear in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"Well, you didn't know. You love him."

"Loved. I loved him," she corrects me, hiccupping. "Before I got the feeling, last month, that he was cheating. I still was going to go through with it. I don't think he would have cheated after we got married, once I gave him sex."

Her words infuriate me. "You deserve better than that, April," I'm trying not to scream. I know she is fragile right now. "You deserve a man who would do anything for you, give you his whole entire world. You deserve better than Alex Karev, better than me." I know this is true, look down at my shoes.

"There's no one better than you, Jackson Harper," she whispers this, looking down at the ground with me.

"What?" I ask, quietly, lift her head to meet my eyes.

Suddenly, she kisses me, aggressively, her tongue filling my mouth. "I…I think I'm in love with you, Jackson. I've known for awhile and I still…I'm a bad person."

"April Kepner, you are everything good. You are kind and loving and loyal, so loyal, and beautiful…and so sexy."

She quiets me with a kiss. "I want out of this dress, Jackson, help me out of this dress." She kisses my neck, loosens my tie, throwing it to the ground.

I pull away, looking at her. "April, I can't…" I begin, but I know that look in her eyes. She knows what she's asking, she wants it.

"Yes, yes you can Jackson. I want you. I love you."

"I love you, too, April." I fumble with the buttons in the back of her dress, pull the front down. I pull her arms through lacy bra straps and kiss her breasts, desperate to explore her body again. She moans in my ear as she undoes my belt.

"Please," she's saying. "Please, Jackson…"

There's a knock at the door. "Apes, please." His voice stops us both cold. "It was just…I love you."

"You never loved me, Alex Karev, you only thought you did," April says, softly. "I really don't want to see you, ever again."

I hold her hands. "April, you should talk to him," I whisper.

"No," she shakes her head, kisses me quietly.

"Is he in there with you?" Alex asks, angrily.

"Is she waiting in her car?" April spits back. I don't recognize her for a second. That's when it is clear to me that she wants this, this is right. He doesn't answer for a second.

"I'm sorry," he says. "But you were cheating too." We hear his footsteps as he leaves.

"Where were we?" April asks, but I am tightening my belt. I kiss her.

"I'm in love with you," I say. "But we can't do this, not like this. Not now."

She bites her lip, disappointed, but thinking, I can tell. "Jackson Avery, marry me. Marry me tonight."

I kiss her and unbutton the rest of her dress, helping her step out of it. I hand her the pair of Bride-To-Be sweats lying on the chair in the corner, thankful there's no last name on them. "We can get to Lake Tahoe in 13 hours," I say.

She laughs, kissing me before she puts her leg through the sweats. "How do you know that?" she asks, glitter in her eyes.


End file.
